Harry and Ron Go to White Castle
by Pen84guins
Summary: Harry and Ron were very hungry, and it was still hours until dinner time. They start to complain about the meal allocation at Hogwarts when they come up with a plan. They decide to go to White Castle. Along the way there, many strange things happen to the


**Harry and Ron Go To White Castle**

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room at 3:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday. They had just finished a game of Wizard's Chess and were now sitting in the armchairs closest to the fire, utterly bored.

"I hate this time of day," groaned Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because every day at around 3:00 in the afternoon I start to get really hungry. I mean, it's been what? _Three _hours since we had lunch, and dinner is still another _four _hours away? Who does Hogwarts think they are anyway? They set lunch and dinner about seven hours apart and don't even give us snack time!"

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "I've thought about that a lot too. If we were at your house right now, we could eat whenever we were hungry. We wouldn't have to wait hours just for a meal!"

"I mean," started Ron, "we could always go down to the kitchens and get food from the house-elves whenever we wanted to, but why should we have to walk that far just to get a bite to eat!"

"Yeah!" said Harry defiantly, "is it so much to ask for a guy just to get a little snack when he's hungry? I mean, I don't want anything too large; just something to hold me over until dinner time."

"Totally!" said Ron. "You know, we shouldn't have to take this. Let's find a new place to eat! And we'll eat there every day _in between_ lunch and dinner! Any ideas?"

Harry and Ron started to think. After a few minutes, Ron was the first one to come up with an idea.

"You know, we can always try _making _our own food. How hard can it be?"

There was a brief silence while Harry and Ron stared at each other. Then they broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Sorry mate!" Ron said while laughing uncontrollably lost my head there for a second… must be my hunger!"

A few minutes later, the laughter finally died down. They continued to think of a solution until Ron spoke up again.

"I can't believe the geniuses who created this place never thought of creating a concession stand or something. Not one place to buy food in this whole entire castle."

Castle… Harry thought. It rang a bell.

"White Castle," he spoke aloud.

"You must be going mad too," said Ron, "it's called _Hogwarts_ Castle, not White-"

"No Dung brain," Harry interrupted, "White Castle is a restaurant. Muggles go there. Back when I used to live with the Dursley's year round, Dudley was always raving about this place called White Castle. He would go there every Friday night with his friends. Sometimes he would bring some back home. I remember the smell like it was yesterday."

Harry had a dreamy expression on his face. Ron was starting to get excited. "Where can we find this White Castle? What do they sell?"

"They sell hamburgers. But I don't know where we can find one. No where in the magical world, I can assure you of that."

"We've got to get there," said Ron, he was starting to get desperate. Just talking about it has doubled my hunger!"

"Let's go then," said Harry.

Harry and Ron stood up. They had absolutely no idea what to do next. They sat back down.

"We haven't planned this out too well," stated Ron.

"Not at all," Harry answered quickly. "Well, let's see what we can do. We definitely need to get into Muggle territory."

"Right," said Ron. "Why don't we use Floo Powder?"

"Oh yeah," answered Harry, "let me go get the pack of Floo Powder that I always keep in my back pocket in case I get sudden urges to dine at Muggle fast food restaurants."

"Did I hear some one say Floo Powder?" said Fred Weasley, as he walked over to Harry and Ron accompanied by George.

"Why, do you have some?" asked Harry.

"Maybe," answered George, slyly. "What's it worth to you?"

"We'll give you anything, ANYTHING!" Ron screamed.

"Whoa, relax bro'!" said Fred, taking a step back from Ron. "if you want it that bad, we'll just give it to you."

"Oh, thanks," said Ron, his cheeks turning red.

After Fred and George gave Harry and Ron some Floo Powder, they departed. Harry and Ron were now deciding where they should go.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron," said Harry. "Then we can just go into Muggle London and look for a White Castle. There's bound to be one somewhere.

"Or we could just go directly to White Castle! Just say 'White Castle' after you throw in the Floo Powder!"

"Genius!" yelled Harry.

Harry stepped into the fireplace, threw down the Floo Powder and shouted "White castle!" After he disappeared, Ron followed suit. A minute later, they both arrived at their destination. Harry stepped out of the fireplace he arrived in and began to voice his excitement.

"Ron, welcome to White Ca-" Harry just took in his surroundings. They were definitely not in White Castle.

"Harry," Ron groaned. "this isn't White Castle, we're in _The _White castle! You know, where the Minister of Magic lives! We're not supposed to be here!"

"Uh-oh," said Harry. "Quick, back to the fireplace!" they turned around and started towards the fireplace, but before they could even take a step some one dove on top of them.

"You two stop right here!" said a very large man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses. "You have just invaded private property… _very _private property."

The man picked up Harry and Ron with ease.

"We didn't mean to-" started Ron

"Save it!" yelled the man.

"We were just trying to-"

"Shut up!" yelled the man again. "I don't want to hear it!"

The man carried them down a staircase and emerged in a hallway that was full of prison cells.

"Get in here!" the man shouted, throwing Harry and Ron in a cell. And without another word, he locked the cell and walked away.


End file.
